canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The CI-Kat A
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Lieutenant Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Narrator – Robert Ridgeley * Dr. Harley Street – Robert Ridgeley * Jonny K. – Mark Hamill Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Pilot – Barry Gordon * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * MASA Guard – Jim Cummings * Enforcer Pilot #1 – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Pilot #2 – Maurice LaMarche * Enforcer Pilot #3 – Rob Paulsen * Nuclear Plant Guards – Barry Gordon, Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker * Nuclear Plant Technician – Maurice LaMarche * TV Announcer – Barry Gordon Transcript Pilot> We’re not makin’ a dent in that Hard Shell. I’m goin’ in! gasps Jake> Chance! Take an easy! If you ate too much, you're gonna get sick! Pass it to your little brother. (Chance passes a popcorn to Fido) Chance> That Fido watches a big bug movie in a moment all the time. Jake> (sighs) You know I hate these terrifying flicks so much. Fido> Oooh! This is gonna be great! (munches a popcorn) Jake> Shh! Chance> But J.C., you know how I feel about bugs. (munches a popcorn) Jake> Yeah, You're so excited I came with you to see this flick. Chance> I thought “Hard Shell” was about a tank, not some giant beetle. Fido> Shh! It’s almost over. They’re using the bug spray now! Narrator> He’s finished. But for good? Who knows. Who knows what lies beyond the stars? Fido> Wow! This is the best movie ever! Huh, big brother? Chance> Yeah. I give this flick two claws down. Jake> Hey, look! A shooting star. I get to make a wish. Chance> Nope. Jake> It’s just that space center sattelite returning from orbit. Chance> A space center satellite returning from orbit? Aww, darn. And I was gonna wish I never had to see another bug. Jake> Don't be silly, Chance. You could get a spray or a flyswatter, It'll actually work. Chance> Speaking of killing the bugs, I'm gonna go hunger and I would like to eat some bugs. Street> I’ve waited two long years for this. Now the secrets of the stars will be mine! Ann> There are no secrets from Kat’s Eye News! Ann Gora, here in the desert with Dr. Harley Street, brilliant creator of the sattelite Kat Sat 1. Well, what’s the story, doctor? Street> The probe survived rentry undamaged, Ann, but I’ll be able to tell you much more after I’ve examined it back at the lab. Why don’t you stop by the space center tomorrow? Ann> Kat’s Eye News will be there, Dr. Street. Street> That Kat Sat’s data recorders have surpassed my expectations. And to think the fools here were ready to cut off my funding! Interesting. I’ve never seen anything like that before. Reminds me of an insect’s cocoon. Hmm? Looks like something got stuck in the seam. Aaahh! Yes, I understand. I will do everything in my power to help you conquer this world. MASA Guard> What brings you down to the reactor, doc? And what’s that stuff? Street> It’s a surprise. Jake> Anything else? Chance> Jake, hand me a wrench. Jake> You got it. Chance> Aah! Get this thing off me! Jake> Ow! Hey, Chance, Are you a kat or a mouse? Chance> A mouse? Where? (Jake hits Chance) Ow! Fido> (laughs) Chance> That is not very funny! (coward) Jake. Listen. There's a bug is on a loose, and it's trying to kill me, It's all my fault! I'm doomed. Doomed! It's gonna be over 9000 bugs! (Jake hits Chance) Jake> Just calm down, then! Chance> (sighs) Fine. Jake> Listen to me! If you don't stop overreacting these craziest things so much, I'm telling Commander Feral and your big brother on ya. Chance> But I am listening to me. It's a big bug boogie night for pete's sake! Jake> Good. You are listening. Chance> If I'm the only one who's being scared. I feel like a cowardly lion from the hit movie The Wizard Of O- (Jake shuts Chance up) Jake> Then let's not carry away here, Chancey-Boy. Leave something twinkles out there. Chance> Oh, brother. Ann> Hello, Ann Gora of Kat’s Eye News, here to interview Dr. Harley Street. MASA Guard> Sorry, Dr. Street gave orders he’s not to be disturbed. Ann> Hmm. But I just spoke to him about this yesterday. MASA Guard> Sorry, ma’am, I have my orders. Street> What’s going on out here? Ann> I’m here for our interview, doctor, remember? Street> Not now, I’ve got more important things to do! MASA Guard> You heard him! Jonny> What’s eatin’ them? Ann> I don’t know, Jonny, but we’re not leaving here without a story. Jonny> Yeah, sure beats coverin’ the reopening of Megakat Towers. Ann> What was that? It’s coming from down here. Jonny> What the? Ann> Get a shot of that! MASA Guard> Hey! I warned you! Ann> gasps Dr. Street?! Jake> (gasps) Code Red! Looks like Ann is in so much trouble! Chance> Aww, Jake, haven’t we had enough bug movies for one week? Jake> Gee, I’ve never seen this one. Fido> A giant Ci-Kat-A. Looks definitely cool! Chance> I'm not seeing this one either, (shy) But the monster bugs are different, and dangerous. Jake> Look, Chance, there's nothing to be afraid of. You gotta be focus. Chance> Who cares? If it says that it's a doomsday. Ann> This is Ann Gora, Kat’s Eye News, in deep trouble at Megakat space center! Jake> Chancey, You know we could do. Jake and Chance> Let’s hit it! Ann> You’ve got to help us! Jonny> Annie, let’s get outta here! Feral> What the?! Just what I need. Back off, SWAT Kats! The Enforcers are handling this! Razor> Really? We're Razor and T-Bone who're in charge of these nasty things go pinned. T-Bone> Even those bug-eyed monsters have you pinned down. Razor> Yeah while the Kat’s Eye News team is trapped inside! T-Bone> Don’t worry, we’ll get them out! Feral> I’ll get them out! But I can’t afford to blow up a billion dollars in space equipment doing it! Fido> And I'll get them out too! T-Bone> Sorry, Fido. You're too little to get them out! Fido> (mocks) You're too little! Hmph! Razor> Let Feral pussyfoot around out here. Lt. Toby> And let me and my little brother too. Razor> Yeah, we’re goin’ in. T-Bone> Crud, why do they have to be bugs!? Fido> Just like the movies. Razor> Fido's right, We went to this place, and I don't like the terrifying flicks, huh T-Bone? T-Bone> It sure isn't, Mr. Top kat, It sure isn't. Street> I-I know there isn’t enough food for you here, but I’ll take care of you. Razor> We’ll take care of them! T-Bone> Argh that creepy creature is ugly! Razor> So are these two! Yeah! T-Bone> Double yeah! Ann> SWAT Kats! Razor> Looks like you're here, Miss Ann Gora. Look, T-Boy, These things are totally out of control! T-Bone> C’mon we’re gettin’ you outta this bughouse! Aargh! Chew on this! Jonny> Annie! Not my camera! Razor> Now's our chance! T-Bone> Come on let’s get outta here! Aww, crud Razor! You didn’t tell me those monster bugs should fly! Razor> These creatures usually do. Incoming! Street> An excellent way to get rid of these meddling SWAT Kats! if you don’t mind losing one of your offspring. Razor> We’ve been launched, buddy! We gotta get outta here before those second-stage boosters hit or we’re gonna be in orbit! T-Bone> You two, bold on to us! And who's sayin' is that we are going to get out before those second-stage hit or an orbit? Jonny> We’re jumpin’ out!? T-Bone> Unfortunately you need to be the first news team in outer space! Delta Backpacks, deployed! Feral> We’ve got ‘em now! Lt. Toby> Move in! Enforcer Pilot #1: Aaaghhhh! Enforcer Pilot #2: (screams and grunts) Feral: Kats alive! They’ve taken over my choppers, and I’m going after them! This is Feral, I need chopper backup! Manx> This is Mayor Manx. How’s the bug problem, Commander? Feral> Situation under control, sir! Just a few loose ends to wrap up. Manx> Well, see that they’re tightly wrapped! I’ve got important visitors comin’ to the city! Better take a run out there, Callie. I’ve got to make sure Megakat Tower is ready for tommorow’s grand re-opening. Callie> Yes, Mayor. Razor> Looks like we've missed all the chances and the excitement. Ann> And I guess I missed a story. Razor> Maybe not! T-Bone> That’s Dr. Bug-Eyes and the big Ci-Kat-A in a big hurry! Probably goin’ to an ant farm for brunch. Razor> Aww, Chance, these things don’t eat ants. Space bugs eat radioactive things gasps Come on! T-Bone> So how do you know so much about this monster bug, Razor the hotshot? Razor> How do ya know? T-Bone> How else? Horror movies! Betcha that mutant doctor is taking the Ci-Kat-A to the Megakat Nuclear Plant. Fido> Horror movies? Where? T-Bone> Oh, I wish you hadn't said that. Feral> Keep them in sight. if they make a move, blast ‘em! Enforcer Pilot #3> Yes sir. Aahhh! Feral> So much for my backup. Razor> Looks like Feral’s a little outnumbered. Maybe we can- T-Bone> I'll give you the even the odds. Razor: Looks like I'm gonna scrape these. And then..... Slicer Missiles, deployed! Bingo! Two for one! T-Bone> I just hate these bugs! Guess we’re gonna have to scrape this one off! Razor> What did I tell ya, T-Bone? There’s Dr. Bug-Eyes heading right for the nuclear plant! You finish off these choppers, I’ll handle the big bug! T-Bone> Dr. Bug-Eyes? Better you than me, buddy. Switching to auxillary launching panel. Street> You should have stayed in orbit, SWAT Kat! Razor> Miss Briggs?! Bingo! Okay, Commander, You can give me a reward to thank me later. Feral> Guess that should take care of Megakat City’s bug problem. Razor> Anytime you want, Feral! T-Bone> Negative! The big bug is down there, Feral! Street> Forget about him! You must get inside, quickly! Technician> Stop! This is a secured area! Aahhh! Street> Yes, you can almost taste it, can’t you? T-Bone> Razor! Buddy, are you okay? Razor> groans I will be when you get this crud off me! T-Bone> This is worse than the movies! That stuff is getting real worse! Razor> These things smells nasty! Looks like we better get goin'. T-Bone> Like uh, I dunno about it this time. We’re too late! Razor> They’ve breached the reactor! T-Bone> Yep, We're too big, and we're too late! Breached! doomed! Street> Yes! Eat, eat! There’s enough energy here to make you and your breed invincible! Razor> We'll never be able to stop it! T-Bone> Stop what!? Razor> That's... T-Bone> A giant Ci-Kat-A! Fido> That'll work! The giant Ci-Kat-A! Callie> Commander Feral, are you alright!? Feral> Oof. Yes, Miss Briggs. Bring me chopper backup! Loaded with bugspray! Razor> Uh, any ideas of how to get rid of these intakes? T-Bone> Time to burn the wings off that thing! Razor> Roger! Matchhead Missile, locked, loaded, away! He blew out my missiles! T-Bone> And my engines! All that bug slime’s gummed up the intakes! Razor> Intakes? This thing had mind of its own! T-Bone> C’mon baby, I've got a better feeling about it! Hey, where’d it go? Razor> Well I’ve lost him on radar, T-Bone. But I’ve got a feeling we haven’t seen the last of that giant Ci-Kat-A. T-Bone> Better get back to the hangar and clean out the intakes. And this time, you’re touchin’ that bug slime! Street> Yes, yes, I know. We must find a nest for your new brood. I know you like the thin air up here, it reminds you of home. We will find a high place, and then you and your kind will conquer my world! Callie> No, Mayor, the bug hasn’t been seen since yesterday. Yes, Mayor, the enw carpetting looks great! Very plush. I’m sure Mr. Young will want to rent the building. Manx> Excellent! See you in an hour, and have that ten year lease ready. Callie> All ready, Mayor. I’ll meet you in the penthouse. Good luck. gasps Not again! This building must be cursed! Street> Deputy Mayor Briggs! How fortunate of you to come! because you’ll soon be working for the new masters of Megakat City! Callie> I don’t think so! Ann> The alien bug was brought back to Megakat City on a space probe coated with this sticky slime. T-Bone> Well, what do ya say, Razor? Sticky, smelly slime? Razor> Yeah. That's it! Callie> We’ve got a little bug problem in the Megakat Tower penthouse, guys! Razor> Calm down, Callie, remember? Looks like we are in triumph from now on! T-Bone> Just call us the bugbusters! Street> I want you on our side! One bite and you will be! Razor> Bite this! T-Bone> Bite that! Feral> Clear the area, SWAT Kats! The Enforcers will eradicate these pests! Fire flamethrowers! Razor> You better ticke dit off, Feral! Lt. Toby> Let’s see how it likes bug spray! T-Bone> The Ci-Kat-A’s scream messed up the guidance system! Razor> Fly in close and tie up his wings! T-Bone> Yeah and one of the good guys always gets it in the end! Razor> It’s working, T-Bone! T-Bone? Manx> Hello? Callie> Uh, Mayor Manx, I don’t think this is a good time to show the building. Manx> Not a good time, eh? Uh, Mr. Young, how about a quick round of golf? coughs Back to the airport, driver. TV Announcer> He’s bigger and badder than ever! Don’t miss “Hard Shell 2: The Revenge”! Jake> Phew! Well, boys, Looks like we're glad it's over. We did it again. Fido> Yeah. And it's totally wipeout! Chance> Sure. You hate horror movies. Right? Jake> Mmm hmm. Wanna come, Chance? Chance> Nah, being katnapped and cocooned by a giant Ci-Kat-A has given you enough big bug brawl! Jake> Katnapped? I just love this action! Think my family hates these terrifying flicks so much too. Chance> Roger that. Handlin’ the big ones does make the little ones look tame, though. Ow! Fido> (laughs) Jake> Calm down, Chance! These things aren't look tame! Just make up your mind. Chance> Besides, The only if being cocooned by a giant Ci-Kat-A given you enough big bug brawl statement.Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:1993